


Wingman

by WittyWallflower



Category: Primeval
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Online Dating, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWallflower/pseuds/WittyWallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby takes it upon herself to help Connor find a girlfriend, but as Connor starts to meet women Abby has second thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abby Maitland watched as Connor Temple settled in for another evening of video games on the sofa in their flat. It was a steamy Saturday night and both were lounging about half-dress, Abby in her knickers and an ancient t-shirt from her favorite pop band, and Connor in his boxer shorts and an undershirt. He'd already spent all of Friday night with his headset on, joking and trading lighthearted insults with his gamer friends as they played something that involved a lot of shooting and explosions and yelling at each other. Abby wondered how he could do the same thing for hours, night after night. Why didn't he go out with those friend and interact with them in person?

Of course, Abby was hardly the one to talk. She was home on a Saturday night with no plans as well. With her iPod on and a crossword puzzle in her lap, she didn't exactly scream 'social butterfly'. But that was different, Abby thought. She was used to spending her time alone, she was content with her quiet evenings in. She was just naturally a loner and always had been... that's why she didn't have as many friends as Connor had to make plans with. Even if she had more of a social circle, she doubted she would choose to spend her night any other way. Some tea, some tunes, and perhaps a bit of telly later; what more did a girl really need? But that was her, and this was Connor. Connor loves people. 

"Connor, don't you want to do something?" she said before she realized she'd opened her mouth.

His game had just loaded but he hit Pause and turn to her with a willing smile. "Um, sure. What would you like to do? Oh, I just got Settlers of Cataan."

"No, I mean by yourself. Well, not by yourself but with friends. Your other friends." Her words were coming out all wrong. She could tell he was feeling vaguely hurt so she rushed to explain herself before he got the wrong idea. "I mean, you don't have to hang around the flat with me all weekend, Conn. You could go out if you wanted to. With Duncan maybe. You haven't seen Duncan in ages; you two could grab a pint. Or go to Caterpillar. You said there was a new issue of Neozoic out that you wanted..." she trailed off awkwardly.

Connor tried to hide his worry. He exasperated Abby often enough, that he knew too well, but she had never before hinted that he should absent himself from the flat for a while. He couldn't think what he could have done annoy her today to make her want to chuck him out. Was she that fed up with him? Did she want him to move out? Between work and home, he spent almost all of his time with Abby and had never thought twice about it. He loved having her around so he was happy enough about it but maybe she didn't enjoy his company as much as he enjoyed hers. Maybe she needed space.

"I don't know, it'd be a bit late to make plans for tonight." But he stammered on before she could wonder why two young guys couldn't go out after 9pm on a Saturday night. "I could give him a ring though. If I'm in your way. I mean, if you want to have anyone over or anything…" his stomach sank at the thought of Abby entertaining a man in their flat. He definitely wouldn't care to be there if Abby had a male guest over. But she'd hadn't mentioned she was seeing anybody... could she be hiding it? Or hiding Connor? Maybe that's why she wanted him to leave, so she wouldn't have to introduce him to anybody... Connor's thoughts worked furiosly as he gazed anxiously back at her.

"No, no, that's not what i meant. Never mind." Abby mumbled quickly, wanting to cut off that line of questioning. She felt awkward enough being so introverted without shining a spotlight on the fact that she never made plans with other people. That was the best part of living with Connor: she had a built-in friend who never got sick of her. If he wasn't so easily intimidated by her, Abby imagined that Connor would have asked a few questions about her non-existent friends by now. "Just thought you might like a change of pace from keeping me company is all." She distracted him with a smile.

"Oh, no worries on that, mate." Connor's voice was cheerful with relief. He was only too willing to accept the belief that she hadn't been trying to get rid of him. Still, better not tempt fate by asking what she _had_ meant to say. "Nowhere I'd rather be, eh?" he said, flashing a grin at her before he slipped his headset on and turned back to his game. Soon he was mashing buttons furiously as he shouted military terms he'd learned from Captain Ryan into his mic.

Abby poked her earbuds back in, and frowned down at the puzzle on her lap that her eyes didn't actually take in. She worried Connor was putting his life on hold to wait around for her. She'd have to be blind not to see what a crush he had on her.

She was a safe option, a friend who would always care for him. As long as he loved her in silence, never confiding his feelings or asking her to return them, he was safe from being hurt by her rejection but still always had something to hope for. And she was safe too. Safe to be loved without having to take the risk of loving back. This might explain why Abby had never tried to put a stop to Connor's affections before. It was a heady feeling to have him worship her and never having to get close enough to risk him being disappointed by her. Never giving him enough to satisfy his wishes so he could never get bored enough to leave.

But it wasn't fair to him. Connor deserved to be a boyfriend. Abby couldn't deny she hadn't thought much of him when they'd met. She'd taken him fora typical nerd with nothing to talk about except video games and Star Trek. Working with him had shown her that Connor Temple was a vastly intelligent and very brave young man. Living with him had shown her that he was not a nerdy stereotype but an interesting, dynamic person with a very wide range of interests and hobbies. he was a good man. He'd treat any girl as if she were royalty. A good man shouldn't be wasted pining for a woman who didn't return his passion. But how could Connor ever find anyone else if he didn't look at anyone but Abby? He rarely ever left the house alone so he'd certainly never meet anyone by accident. How could she get out of his way, yet still be a part of his life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets worried about what is on Abby's mind.

Connor was a bit surprised when he woke up late the next morning. Usually it was a fight to get Abby, an obnoxiously early riser, to let him sleep past 6 am. If she wasn't around to wake him, a bored Rex would be the one harassing him out of his bed. Now he stumbled downstairs just after 8 and was further surprised to find Abby not even dressed yet. Clad in a faded Wellington Zoo shirt and knickers with a happy green frog on the bum, she was bent over the counter. Elbows on the table and chin on her fists, she was so absorbed in whatever was on her laptop screen that she didn't notice him enter the room, yawning and scratching his bum.

"Morning." he said.

Abby jumped a bit at the sound of his voice and straightened, turning to look at him.

"Connor! You startled me. Why are you up so-… oh, is that the time?" Abby caught sight of the clock and glanced out the window to see that the sun was well up by now. Staring blankly at her computer, she wondered where the last four hours had gone. 

 

"Been up long?" Connor asked as he headed for the kitchen.

"Ages. Couldn't get back to sleep."

After very little sleep, none of it restful, she had awoken to find anxiety pressing in on her. In the middle of the night, she was alert and tense, self-doubt and worry and unhappiness came creeping in through the darkness. Finally giving up on the idea of rest she'd wandered about the flat, teasing the lizards, picking up books and setting them back down after reading the same paragraph three times and retaining none it. She fidgeted about until finally sitting down to catch up on her email. An advertisement for a website had caught her eye and given her an idea. The next thing she knew, half the morning was gone and that seed of idea had germinated.

Connor could tell she was distracted. Checking the kettle he saw she hadn't even made tea yet. She always had a cuppa first thing in the morning. She was usually on her second or third by the time Connor straggled out of bed. Or more accurately, by the time Abby scolded him out of his warm cocoon so they weren't late for work. On weekends he sometimes awoke to the aroma of breakfast cooking. But she seemed to be off her usual routine this morning.

Abby's gaze was still fixed on the laptop so Connor decided to fill the kettle and start on breakfast himself. He wasn't as brilliant in the kitchen as he was in a lab or behind a keyboard, but he could manage eggs and toast soldiers. Abby smiled cheekily at him when he made the offer to cook and primly requested a few rashers of bacon as well. When she asked about his plans for the day, Connor told her he'd texted Duncan already that morning and they were off to buy comics later. Abby was instantly stricken with guilt.

"Connor, I really wasn't trying to chuck you out. You don't have to leave because of what I said. I just thought you'd enjoy a night out, is all."

"No and you were right, see? I don't get out enough. Haven't seen me mates in ages. And I know it isn't fair you never get your own flat to yourself with me always hangin' about. A person needs alone time, yeah?" He tossed her what he hoped was a nonchalant smile, then turned away to grab the ingredients he needed. She couldn't help but notice, though, that the corners of his mouth had dropped the moment he thought wouldn't see.

Abby felt even worse. It had been ages since she thought if it as _her_ flat. When she first realized that he was quite comfortable there and had no intention of leaving when he had promised he would, Abby had called him out and reminded him of his promise not to stay long. But she was glad he hadn't followed through with it, and not just because he paid half the rent now. Connor was actually quite respectful of her space, being as quiet and unobtrusive as possible whenever he sensed she needed some peace. And Abby had been surprised more than once by how well he could read that in her. Trust Connor to be sympathetic to her feelings even when his own were hurt.

They chatted companionably as Connor cooked. Whenever a stray spatter of bacon grease hit his bare chest it sent him hopping back from the frying pan, making Abby laugh. Until he yelped in pain when one large spatter caught him and burned his skin. Then Abby jumped up to grab her apron from the cabinet and stepped behind Connor to slip it on him.

Her laughter faded away as she untwisted the strap 'round his neck; patting it smooth she noticed the whipcord strength in Connor's shoulders. He wasn't a muscular man, but field work had given him a lean hardness that Abby hadn't noticed before now. From his shoulders, his torso narrowed down to his trim waist and the smooth skin disappeared under his boxer shorts. Abby jerked her eyes away. When she reached for the ribbons to tie the apron at his waist, her fingertips brushed against his sleep-warm skin and sent a tingle up through her. She managed a hasty knot and stepped away.

The kettle whistled and Abby made the tea, handing Connor a cup before retreating to the table to put some space between them. When the food was prepared, he dished up a hearty breakfast for each other them. Abby's laptop, long forgotten, sat open next to her and as Connor set her plate before her he caught a glimpse of the screen and nearly dropped the food.

Sitting down heavily on the opposite side of the table, he toyed with his breakfast but couldn't eat. His stomach was in knots and he felt slightly ill. He almost choked on his first sip of tea, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. Gaze fixed on the suddenly tasteless food before him, Connor kept glancing towards Abby from below his brows, watching to see if her attention returned to the website in her browser.

A dating website.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward conversation.

There was really no tactful way to broach this subject to Connor. No matter what she said, he would likely feel crushed and rejected if she, of all people, was the one encouraging him to sign up to meet girls. She’d already hurt his feelings last night. He might even be offended if he thought she was implying he couldn't get a girlfriend without a website's help.

Abby only wanted the best for him, she wanted him to be happy. And she’d spent hours browsing the profiles on the site looking for nice girls who shared his interests. Since this particular site catered to the “geek” niche, she’d seen a lot of profiles that read like a female version of Connor. If he found someone to talk about Star Wars and comic books with, he'd forget all about his crush on Abby. But she couldn't actually make the suggestion to him... could she?

She munched distractedly at her food as she grappled with the problem. Had she glanced at him she might have noticed his hangdog expression or the woebegone looks he darted at her laptop. But Abby was lost in thought, trying to decide if she ought to say anything at all. Maybe it was a stupid idea. She didn't notice the silence, didn’t even notice she’d finished with her breakfast until Connor stood over her to take her plate.

“Another cup of tea?” he said, voice neutral. But now Abby turned to him and saw that his eyes were glued to the screen before her. There was no chance that Connor didn't know exactly what he was looking at. 

“Please.” Blast. No getting out of it now. She'd have to say _something_ to him.

When he returned, she patted the chair besides her and asked him to sit.

“Connor,” Abby tried to start. “I wanted to talk to you about… that is, I thought to ask if you’d… “ She struggled to find the right words. This is why Abby tended to prefer lizards. Even if you said the wrong thing to one there was no embarrassment about it, a lizard would just flick its tongue at you and go back to dozing under a heat lamp. 

Connor ducked his head, unwilling to meet her eyes, and stared miserably into his tea.

“Look, Abby. I understand, okay? You don’t owe me any explanations, and you don’t need to ask my permission to, to date other men. Just not Stephen, eh?” He offered her a weak smile as he tried for a joke, but he couldn't meet her eyes for long. “We’re mates and I want you to be happy, to find someone who makes you happy. I can be your wingman, yeah?. And if you ever need me to clear out so you can.. bring a chap home, just let me know.”

Connor swallowed. Lord, that was hard to get out. “At Uni we used to leave a sock on the doorknob, a sort of signal that, you know…” He trailed off, not wanting to explore that train of thought when it came to Abby.

Her heart nearly broke for him as he stammered. Dear Connor. He thought she was the one looking for a date and, infatuated as he was with her, he was offering to help her find one. Abby didn't doubt that he would do it, would do anything to make her happy. He’d probably put aside his feelings to give her away at her wedding to another man if she asked him to. Connor Temple: the Original Nice Guy. If she could help it, he wouldn't finish last. Abby shook her head, and reached out to cover the hand holding his mug with her own.

“No. No, Connor, this isn’t for me. I'm not looking for a man, you know that. No, I don’t want to make a profile for myself, I want to make one for you...”

Relief crossed his face as she started to speak but it was quickly chased away by confusion. Most of the tension seemed to leave him though. She could see the questions in his eyes and Abby was acutely aware that she was overstepping her bounds here. She made a point not to meddle in the affairs of others precisely as she was about to now. Matchmaking? That is for busybodies, and little old ladies looking for grandbabies. She hoped the fact that she did it for the sake of Connor's as-yet-unbroken heart would excuse her.

“I, I thought since you’re so busy at the ARC and don’t get much chance to meet people as you used to when you went to conventions all the time… perhaps if you joined…” Fumbling, she slid the computer closer to him. “I found a dating site I think you might like. You can filter by Interests: sci-fi, comic books, tabletop games, stuff like that. There's loads of people into Star Trek and X-Men. There’s bound to be a girl who likes the same nerdy things you like.”

Abby smiled tentatively and Connor tried to mirror it but she could tell she’d offended him. She wanted to groan. This had seemed like such a reasonable idea at 4 o’clock in the morning…

Connor swallowed heavily. He'd almost rather go back to thinking Abby was looking for date for herself. In the back of his mind, he knew she meant well and just wanted to help him. But did she really think that he would just fall in love with the any woman who played video games and could quote the Prime Directive? Connor liked Abby for many reasons, but her deep empathetic intuition for other people and their feelings certainly wasn't one of them. Is that all she saw when she looked at him... a nerd? 

“Thank you for your concern, Abs.” Connor never actually got sarcastic with her when he was upset, but his tone now was abrupt, even cold. “But if I decide I need a girl, I’m perfectly capable of finding her meself.” He stood, reached out to snap the laptop closed, and stalked out of the room without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor retreated to his room to lick his wounds; Abby gave him his space, chewing her lip as she stared at his door and debated whether she ought to apologize. For a while Connor moped disconsolately. He had always known that Abby didn’t feel the same way about him. But he didn’t think she was so anxious to be rid of him that she would throw every woman on the internet at him. And he resented her assumption that he needed help.

But he couldn't hold on to his indignation as long as he would have liked. Who was he trying to fool? He _was_ hopeless with women and probably needed all the assistance he could get. And he _had_ been waiting around in hopes of eventually winning Abby's heart. He didn't want to admit that he was hanging on to the idea that she might some day turn around and see him not as her coworker or flatmate but as a man, a man who was deeply attracted to her. If he was brutally honest with himself, he could probably waste years of his life sitting around, too afraid to make a move on Abby, too lovesick to let her go.

Since meeting her Connor hadn’t felt a desire to look for anything else but he had managed to find girls before. Well, a few. Who hadn’t lasted for very long but nonetheless usually broke his heart when they dumped him. Connor had always tried to ressure himself with the notion that things never worked out with the girls he had met at uni because they weren't looking to settle down and get married. Despite being a red-blooded male with a healthy libido the idea of a casual sexual relationship had never really appealed to him. He grimaced, forced to admit that anyone offering him romantic advice probably wouldn't be out of line. The fact that the advice came from the person Connor fancied made it more than just simply humiliating. 

If Abby hadn't happened to be the object of Connor's affections though she really would be the best mate. Looking out for his happiness, helping him meet new people. That's what friends did. Even Duncan and Tom had never introduced him to more than a one-night stand. No one knew him better than Abby, and if it just wasn't in the stars for them to have the same interests and be compatible as a couple... so be it. In the end, he tried to count himself lucky that Abby clearly cared for him enough to want him to be happy. She did love him in her own platonic way and he couldn't punish her for the fact that it wasn't the same way he loved her.

Ego well flattened, he was ready for the lift of spending an obscene amount of money on comic books. Even before the awkward encounter at breakfast, he'd been looking forward to seeing Duncan. They'd only planned a bit of shopping but now Connor wondered if he could talk Duncan into lunch as well. A long lunch. Maybe make a day of it and see a movie after. Maybe if he avoided the situation with Abby it would go away, and take his embarrassment with it...

Though he told himself he had nothing to prove, he paid particular attention with his appearance. After a shower Connor toyed with his hair until he was moderately confident he had achieved the playfully rakish look he was going for. He paced the room surveying his wardrobe; dirty clothing was strewn about the floor and the clean items were draped about the furniture or hung from the rafters. There wasn't room for them in the closet amongst all his Star Trek merchandise and boxes of old comics. From the bottom of a pile on the armchair he never sat in he unearthed a dusky orange button down shirt he'd long forgotten about. He’d only worn it a few times before deciding it was too snug, but now as he slipped it on he was pleased to note the physical effects of frequently running for his life. The shirt fit perfectly now and most of the wrinkles were hidden when he layered his best pinstripe waistcoat over it.

Grabbing his hat from the lampshade to complete the outfit, he sent it flipping into the air and ducked to catch it atop his head. The small triumph of the successful trick was a minor balm to his confidence. Slipping on his bag, he squared his shoulders and drew a deep, fortifying breath before leaving the room.

As he suspected, Abby was hovering nearby because she wanted to speak to him. She fussed about the lizard tanks, determined to look busy so she wouldn’t be left standing awkwardly if he ignored her. He knew it was important to Abby that she keep herself guarded, never vulnerable, never showing weakness.

Their eyes met. Connor desperately wanted to look away and also perhaps to have the earth swallow him up, but he saw the regret in her eyes and couldn't remain aloof. Abby was his weakness and whatever may or may not be between them, he didn't like to see her upset. A best mate was more important than a bruised ego. His expression softened and he gave her a small nod of acknowledgment before he bent to put his shoes on.

For a moment Abby was distracted from her anxiety. She couldn’t remember ever seeing him wear orange before. It rather suited him, and she was almost positive Connor’s trousers had shrunk a bit in the last washing. Abby decided that if Connor went out all scrubbed up, looking nice, and found a girl on his own after Abby had put them both through that painfully awkward conversation she would simply throw herself off the nearest bridge. At the moment it seemed a fair chance; he cleaned up well and certainly stood out from the crowd in his singular choices of fashion. 

When Connor straightened, he promised to text her if he was going to be home late and took his leave before she could respond.


	5. Chapter 5

Their ride to work the next day was awkward, conversation stilted. Abby was contrite that she had hurt Connor's feeling. So badly in fact that he had stayed out most of the day Sunday. She had a feeling he'd waited until he knew she was at her Sunday evening yoga class before he came creeping back home. Connor's pride was still too wounded to admit the validity of her suggestion so he hid in his room the rest of the night, tense and silent. As he was now. As soon as Abby parked the car Connor climbed out and, muttering something about work to do, bid her a hasty farewell and ran off before she could take her key out of the ignition.

She really couldn't blame him for wanting to avoid her. She never should have brought the subject up in the first place. If only it was a simple matter of avoiding each other until the awkwardness went away; that was how they both tended to handle uncomfortable situations. But later that day Abby resolved to go looking for him, determined to make amends. They couldn't live and work together with this dark cloud hanging between them.

She slipped into the office he had been assigned. Between fiddling with the ADD and dealing with anomaly alerts in the field Connor rarely spent any time inhis lab, but she wasn't surprised to find him hiding out in it now. He always worked with such focus; he hadn't noticed her arrival though she had knocked to announce herself. Whatever the problem was that had him frowning at his screen, one hand fisted in his already-disheveled hair, it was a thorny one because he looked to be at a loss.

She approached until she faced him across the table, clearing her throat quietly to draw his attention. She almost fled when he finally looked up at her and his face immediately dropped into a scowl. 

Connor was not well pleased Abby had managed to sneak up on him. If he had heard her knock before she came in, he could have pretended to be busier and bustled her quickly our the door. Then he wouldn't have to look her in the eye as he had been avoiding since the day before.

Duncan had finally wormed the story out of him after Connor had insisted they stop by the pub following a movie and a long lunch, after their three hour long spending spree at the comic shop. When Connor admitted why he didn't want to go home, half embarrassed and half indignant as he related what Abby had said, he was surprised when Duncan hadn't seen a problem with the suggestion.Duncan had even gone so far as to pull out his mobile and search the service Abby had researched.

"I don't know, mate. If you aren't making any progress with the hot blonde, I don't see what you have to lose." Duncan was honest as he browsed the niche dating site. "Plenty other ships in the sky, eh? Lookit this one. Her username is PonFarr24-7!"

Duncan had spent the rest of his pint with the site up on his mobile and by the end of the night, had resolve to make a profile of his own, claiming it was a gesture of support for Connor. After grappling with his pride all night, Connor had given in and accepted the inevitability of it. Maybe he had been wrong to be offended by the suggestion. It wasn't a terrible idea for him to meet new people, and he needed to look past his own disappointed hopes. Accepting Abby's gesture was the grown up thing to do. And maybe it would put things back to normal between them.

Resolving himself to it didn't make it any more fun, however. He had been seriously considering following his instincts to opt out when Abby appeared in his office.

"Good. This was your stupid idea, you can help me fill out this bloody thing." He bent back to the screen.

Circling around behind him, she was stunned to see the dating site she had found up on his laptop. Connor was halfway through the process of creating his own profile.

"You're joining? But I thought..."

He ignored that and stepped away, pacing the office as if to distance himself from the project. Or from her? Once again Abby wished she'd never heard of the site, it was a strain feeling at odds with Connor. She hadn't realized how comfortable she was with him until that comfort had been disrupted. If he had never mentioned the subject again, it would have been a neat escape from more awkwardness for the both of them.

"These questions they ask are rot. What are four words your best mates would use to describe you? Duncan would call me an idiot, for starters. How do I describe myself without sounding like a tosser?" His voice was grumpy and Abby hastened to sit down before the computer. After all the fuss about it, she didn't want it to be a terrible chore for Connor. She'd just have to help him.

"Leave that to me, Connor Temple. I'll be your wingman. By the time I'm done talking you well up, the Queen herself will be asking you to tea."

"Not exactly the demographic I'm going for, Abby." Connor gladly surrendered the project to her hands. Being a woman, Abby was bound to know what other women like to hear. He had no reason to believe he would be any better at writing a compelling personal profile than he was at a chat-up line. And if he had no chance with Abby, he at least had her dating knowledge at his disposal.

She smirked. "Speaking of tea, why don't you go down and get us some?" Wiggling her fingers over the keyboard, she said "I'll stay here and work on this. I promise I will describe you in a more flattering light than Duncan would."

"No embarrassing secrets." He warned as he left on his mission.


	6. Chapter 6

5 minutes later when Connor pushed the door open with the toe of his boot, juggling two mugs of tea and plate of sandwiches, Abby had nearly finished his porfile. 

After filling out his physical details, she had realized she lacked a picture until she remembered her mobile. When Connor had programmed it for her, he had included a contact picture for himself. He was a bit windblown in the photo and it was on the small side but he had a very nice smile. She decided it would do until she could convince him to take a new one. When she was prompted for his favorite books, movies, and television shows it wasn't hard to rattle off a half dozen of the titles she heard him talk about most passionately. When she came to the question that had flummoxed Connor, she quickly settled on some fitting words: generous, kind, loyal, and whimsical. She thought 'whimsical' was rather a nicer way of saying 'silly' or 'boyish' but she stood by the others. Connor was the kindest, most selfless person she knew.

Now he perched on a stool next to her, passing her a sandwich from his plate of goodies and a napkin. She didn't miss the fact that he hadn't asked about her progress. 

"All that's left is a few questions for you." Abby said.

He groaned around a bite as he began to eat. "Can't you answer 'em like all the rest?"

"They are questions to show your personality, Connor. People wont be getting to know you if I answer them." She sipped her tea. "And some I don't know the answers to. Like 'What Are Six Things You Can't Do Without?'" Before he could begin to answer, she warned "And video games don't count."

"Oi, why not?" Connor said, indignant in his protest. "You just said this is supposed to show who I am. I am a man who likes video games and with these people I wont have to be embarrassed about it."

_Not like with you_ , the unspoken words hung in the air. She chewed her lip in guilt, wondering how many times she had carelessly made Connor ashamed of the things he loved. 

"All right. But within reason Connor, you want to show your whole range of interests. Lets limit it to one piece of technology, yeah?"

"Two, but I promise the second wont have anything to do with video games." Connor countered and Abby nodded her consent, trying not to smile. "Okay, 6 things I couldn't live without. The Xbox obviously, and me laptop. Hmm, my X-men comics collection and my Star Trek The Next Generation top trumps." He paused in thought, hands absently drumming on the table as he tried to think. "Can't think of anything else that isn't just more of the same. That's all i need, 'sides you and Rex of course."

Abby hesitated, her hands poised over the keys. "We'll leave that one for now. You can add the last two when you think of something. Next question..."

As they ate, they filled out the dating site's questionnaire with information about Connor. When prompted for his favorite childhood memory, he told her about his first visit to a museum as a child. How he had stood, a wee boy of six, gaping in awe at the giant bones of creatures long dead. How he had just seen Jurassic Park and thought that even dead dinosaurs were probably the coolest thing on the planet. How it had sparked an interest that had stuck with him all his life and guided his studies at university. The studies that eventually led him to Nick Cutter and his work with anomalies.

"That's why I've always been so keen to be here at the ARC, see. Don't know what I would have done if they hadn't let me back in. All I wanted from that day when i was a wee boy was see a real, live dinosaur for meself."

"And now that's your job." Abby couldn't help but smile at the mental image of a young Connor, dark hair unkempt, wide eyes gazing up at a skeleton that towered over him. His story reminded her a lot of her own childhood trips to the zoo, her fascination with the reptile exhibits and the first time she had touched a live snake there in an educational encounter. If not for that moment, she might never have discovered what she wanted to study, she imagined it was the same for Connor. But before she could share the story with him he spoke first, brushing the crumbs of his sandwich from the front of his snug red trousers as he stood.

"That the last of it, then?"

"Just two more. 'Are You Happy With Your Life?'"

"Well, of course." He blinked, somewhat surprised that Abby had to ask for the answer to that one. "Might not be perfect, but as you just said, look at me job. I get to see all these fantastic things that no other living person ever has, it's brilliant. An adventure." Abby smiled openly as she paraphrased it for his profile. _Life may not be perfect but it is a brilliant adventure._ That was Connor. It pleased her to know despite everything, dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, that he really was happy.

"Last one. Err... 'Most Private Thing You Are Willing To Admit'."

Connor sat thinking a moment, searching his mind. A pink blush spread over his cheeks a few times and Abby suspected he'd thought of a few things he decided were too private to share after all. She couldn't help but wonder if it was anything she already knew about. Curious as she was, she let it drop when he began to squirm.

"Well, think about it, I've got to get back to work. You can finish up that last bit later. Oh, and it asked for a username for your profile, I put in CaptainConnLucPicard, but the profile isn't saved yet so you can still change it."

She thanked him for lunch and retreated as Connor stared after, a bit dumbfounded that she would even remember the Enterprise captain's full name.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later it occurred to Abby to wonder if Connor had ever finished the application process. He hadn't said anything further about it but he wasn't the type to leave a project unfinished, and she had done most of the work for him. Abby was reluctant to bring it up and make things awkward again; they'd actually started to regain their previous comfort level lately. But it would be too easy for both of them to fall back on their old habits and she didn't want Connor's infatuation with her to become his security blanket.

At the moment Connor was perched on one of the menagerie's yellow barricades, typing away on his laptop. She looked at him, then quickly dropped her gaze before he could feel her eyes upon him and look up to catch her smile. Abby knew he would be much more comfortable up in the hub, or in his office at a proper desk. But he enjoyed her presence, even when both were busy with their own tasks. When they weren't in the field, Connor was often in the Menagerie or the labs, tucked away in a corner with the spec for his latest pet project up on his screen. It made her happy that someone enjoyed her company so much, even when she was mucking out creature pens – not a pleasant task. But also it saddened her that Connor's time was spent watching her clean dinosaur droppings rather than romancing a lady who could return the sentiment.

"So Connor..." she finally spoke as she set her tools aside and shucked her work gloves. He looked up at her, fingers poised over the keys. "Any ladies falling at your feet yet?"

"Hmm? Oh." he blushed as he understood the question and ducked his face back to his computer screen. "Err, yeah, a few."

"Really?" Abby was glad his renewed distraction kept him from noticing the surprise in her voice. She didn't doubt that girls would be interested in him but she'd expected him to dawdle about initiating contact with any of them. It took him an hour and two or three pints to summon the courage to chat up a girl at the pub. When Connor wasn't more forthcoming she asked further, "Fancy any of them?"

"Um, there's this one, Joyce, she seems really cool. Loves Star Trek, and she said she went to the last convention in London as Kara Thrace. That's pretty sexy stuff. We've been chattin' since yesterday."

Connor groaned inwardly. He hadn't meant to gesture towards his laptop as he said that and standing there watching him there was no chance she might have missed it. Sure enough, Abby was immediately even more curious when she realized Connor was talking to the woman right that moment.

"Have you asked her out yet?"

"Well, no but-"

"Connor! What are you waiting for? What's she like?" Abby approached him, trying to see the screen, but he twisted away from her. "C'mon, let's see her profile then."

"Oi, Abby! I'm not lettin' you touch me laptop until you go wash. God knows what you've got on you after that job." he said, grimacing at the faint smell of dung that one couldn't escape around the creatures.

She pretended to lunge at him, allegedly befouled hands outstretched towards his face, and laughed as he nearly toppled off the barricade to avoid her. As she left for the locker room for a shower, she called a warning back over her shoulder.

"Set up a date with her before I get back, Connor Temple, or tomorrow you can be the one with the shovel and I will be the one to sit by and watch."

.x.x.x.x.x.

The following Friday evening Abby was perched on the sofa, flipping through a magazine as she waited. After a peek at the clock she called out to Connor.

"Come on Connor, hurry up. It's very bad form to be late for a date. If I had to tell you that, I think we might have figured out why you're still single." 

Connor stopped fidgeting before the mirror as Abby's voice floated up to him. He wearing his best waistcoat and had left off his gloves, his hair was combed tidily and he's just finished shaving his face smooth. Aside from a dab of cologne, not much change from every day Connor, really. If it didn't impress himself, he wondered why it should impress anyone else. He made a face at the mirror before he flipped off the light and went downstairs to join Abby.

"I've brushed your coat. It doesn't look at all shabby once it's cleaned up." Her genuine smile softened the critique in her words as she brought the jacket over to him. When he'd slipped it on, she straightened the collar and assessed the effect. "There we are. She'll think you're well handsome. Just don't start talking about Star Wars until at least the second course, eh?"

Connor swallowed as Abby chattered. It hurt a bit to see her so cheerful and animated about sending him off on a date with another woman. If he had needed any proof that she saw him as nothing more than a friend, this was surely it. If she'd ever harbored feelings for him, surely she'd be a bit jealous now? But she clearly was not. The way she almost beamed with pride reminded him for a moment of his mum. A thought he hastened to shake off.

"Have fun, yeah?" Abby was smiling up at him, her hands still gripped the front of his coat. For a moment he considered backing out, canceling on his date and staying home with Abby. His best mate. But she'd never let him get away with it now.

Connor nodded and slipped on his fedora. Abby raised an eyebrow at addition of that accessory but she had a feeling it gave him confidence and he would need all he could find tonight.

"Wish me luck." He smiled gamely at her but she could tell her was nervous from the way he couldn't keep his hands still. He drummed on his pant leg, juggled his keys, and continually adjusted the tilt of his hat as he headed for the door.

"You don't need luck Connor," She called after him, raising a hand to wave. "Just be yourself. And relax!"


	8. Chapter 8

Abby tried not to look at the clock as she flipped through one of Connor's gaming magazines... for the third time. She'd had no interest in the contents the first time around but she'd found herself too restless to settle in with her book. As it had been just her eating tonight, the washing up hadn't taken long enough to keep her distracted. Her lizards were tended to and Rex had already grown bored with her attention.

With a sigh of disgust, she threw the periodical down. Groping about amongst the sofa cushions, she located her phone. Sometimes Connor sent a text to let her know when he was going to be late, or to let her know he was on his way home. No New Messages. She tossed the mobile right back into the depths of the sofa and stood. Perhaps a workout would clear her mind and her negative energy.

Why had she gotten more and more edgy the longer Connor was gone? It was a good sign, it meant he was having a good time. And she wanted him to have a good time, didn't she? Of course. She'd truly been happy for him as he was leaving. Abby was his best friend and knew how exciting a date was to a man like Connor who had never been popular with the ladies. She'd even felt a bit smug at how well he'd looked freshly combed and smelling faintly of a nice cologne. She didn't doubt that Connor could land himself a girl, if he could only keep his foot out of his mouth long enough.

So why couldn't she stop watching the clock as she worked through her yoga positions? While she waited for Connor to come home, the normally-relaxing activity failed to ease her tensions.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

As he walked the few blocks home from the pub, Connor mused over his evening. It had been like most of his dates, only averagely awkward and painful. She was definitely out of his league and he had a hard time not gibbering like an idiot around gorgeous women. Still, she hadn't laughed at him or left while he was in the loo, so he rated it as a moderate success.

Joyce had been lovely, with a very friendly smile, and they had loads in common. But the conversation hadn't flowed with the same ease that it had through the computer. Connor considered himself good on thinking on his feet... unless it involved putting words into coherent sentences that wouldn't offend anyone. Chatting online gave him the chance to rethink what he was about to say to avoid looking like an idiot. It didn't help that she had been very quiet at dinner, forcing him to take the lead and stumble artlessly from one subject to the next. He'd been sure the date was a total dud until they'd reached the pub and a drink finally loosened her tongue. From there they'd had a pleasant enough chat, but nothing Connor would call earth-shattering.

Letting himself into the flat, he found Abby stretched out on the sofa asleep. Grateful to avoid an immediate interrogation, he slipped out of his shoes and padded silently past her. But a five minutes later, stripped down to his shorts for bed with his teeth brushed and face washed, he emerged from the bathroom to find Abby waiting for him. She smothered a yawn as she leaned against the wall; her sleepy smile squeezed his heart for a moment.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Err, fine. It was nice." His head bobbed a bit as if to confirm his words.

"So where'd you take her?"

"White Knight for dinner, then to the pub for some drinks."

She rolled her eyes. It was like pulling teeth trying to get any details out of him. Before she could ask if he was planning to see the girl again, Connor faked a yawn and stretched mightily . At the play of muscles throughout his lean body, Abby's distracted eyes stilled her tongue. She dropped her eyes hastily.

"I'm tired though. Tell you 'bout it at breakfast, yeah?" He said, slipping past her. "Goodnight, Abs." She could still smell his cologne in the narrow hall after he'd disappeared into his room.


	9. Chapter 9

He did give her a quick rundown of the date the next day but after that Abby never heard him mention Joyce again He continued to chat with new people and when she found him on his laptop, Abby asked after any prospects. When Connor mentioned someone new, Abby was quick to encourage him to set up a date soon. Over the next few weeks, he spent several evenings out.

The flat became scrupulously clean. Abby spent a lot of time tidying to pass the time when he was done. She'd expected to enjoy the time to herself, but it seemed almost too quiet with him. If Rex wasn't feeling friendly, Abby found herself missing Connor's presence. His occasionally irritating chatter had become the background noise of her life and something just seemed a bit off without it.

When he returned home from each date, he reported that it went well enough. He'd mention if they'd gone to dinner or seen a movie or been to a concert. But that would be the last mention he made of that date. And a few days later, he'd be chatting with someone new. After this happened half a dozen times, Abby began to worry he might get discouraged if he was shot down too often.

But one morning she overheard him on the phone setting a second date for the weekend he already had plans for, and her curiosity was piqued.

"Two nights in a row, Connor? A second date planned before you've had the first? Who is she? Is it that Mimi girl you told me about, the student?"

"No. I mean, yes. That is, Mimi and I are going out Friday night, see. But now I've got plans Saturday with Mandy Jane." He smiled, tossing his mobile into the air and catching it with a flourish

Abby groaned. "Two different girls back to back? Is that really the guy you want to be, Connor?"

"What?" Connor was confused by Abby's disappointment. Wasn't the point for him to date some girls? "You're always tellin' me to ask 'em out."

"I don't know, it just seems a bit sleazy to juggle a bunch of girls at the same time." She'd been a bit surprised by how many different dates he'd had the past month actually. Abby wasn't interested in dating but still, she got approached rarely in comparison. "Do either of them even know they are sharing you this weekend?"

"I wasn't planning on it, Abby, honest. I wasn't even going to ask her out 'til I saw how this first date went, but she just got tickets to a film festival in town this weekend and called me up."

"Which one? How will keep you them all straight?""

Abby regretted asking that even as she said it. She didn't take it back but she knew it wasn't fair. Connor wasn't a womanizing scoundrel, he was just excited that he was so in demand. Connor himself knew the question didn't deserve a response but he did stop to think, and began to doubt himself.

He was supposed to follow Abby's lead here, she had more experience at relationships than he did. Now it was put to him, he had to admit he didn't like the thought of sharing a girl he was seeing with others either.

"Too much?" he asked, starting to feel a bit low. When he was unsure of himself, he looked like a lost puppy dog.

"It's not that exactly," she said, subsiding. She'd overlooked far worse from him because of that face. "I just wonder why you don't have any second dates so you can really get to know one of them."

"I dunno, mate. They never seem interested in another."

"Well, I can't help if I don't know what we're dealing with. Tell me what happened with each of them, maybe we can pinpoint what went wrong."

Connor pulled a chair out from the table and dropped into it reluctantly. It was hard enough putting himself out there to be judged and rejected, now he felt as if he were being forced to take an exam about it. Next she'd have him writing essays.

"What about that date you took to the botanical gardens? You must have fancied her, taking her someplace so romantic. How'd that go? You never said."

"It was brilliant really... until we discovered that Cecilia is allergic to orchids. Thankfully there was a pharmacy nearby. By the time the antihistamine kicked in, the date was over."

Abby was torn between a very small but unkind urge to laugh and the desire to give poor Connor a hug. The man really had the worst luck.


	10. Chapter 10

She patted his hand awkwardly and soldiered on before he could glance up and notice the twitch of her lips. Perhaps Connor wasn't to blame for the fact that he was single. Sure, he was a bit awkward and nerdy, but there were worse faults to have and he was a genuinely good man.

"And who was the one writing her own comic book?"

"Penny." Connor made a face. "The villain in her comic is 'loosely' based on her ex, who she spent the whole evening talking about. She actually told me to call her for a second date, but I made sure to lose her number."

"Yikes." Abby wrinkled her nose in distaste. Lord knows everyone has baggage, but everyone knows you don't talk about your ex on a first date... Connor could do much better than that. "The one from India? I forget her name."

"Andara." Connor's expression went dreamy and he stared off into space. Andara was one of the few profiles Connor had bothered to show Abby and she had noted Connor's grin whenever he chatted online with her. She felt an odd twinge as she remembered the girl with the caramel skin and long dark hair. She had been tall and willowy, and well endowed in the bust. Everything Abby herself was not. "She was gorgeous. Just brilliant; had a real sweet smile. Funny too, she did these impressions of the Next Gen crew that were spot on. Thought I'd wet meself laughing."

Suddenly Abby didn't want to hear any more about the girl. But she also had to know, so she asked if Connor was going to see her again. Abby told herself it was because she had promised to help Connor, not so she could get working on disliking the girl for no reason.

Still, she was surprised to learn that despite a successful date, and the fact that he was clearly interested in her, there was little prospect of a second date. Connor explained that Andara had been in England for most of her life for her education but set to return home when she graduated. Any relationship he could have with her had an expiration date, which made Connor wary.

"She was very honest about it, that she is just looking for a bit of fun and to meet new people. I was tempted to keep seeing her casual-like, but I'd probably end up falling for her anyway and getting me heart broken when she left."

He shrugged ruefully and reached out to snag her cup of tea to steal a sip. Grimacing when he found it had gone cold, he took it and went to fetch the teapot and a cup for himself, taking the time to collect himself. The conversation had shaken him not because he had liked Andara, though truthfully he had quite a bit, but because it made him wonder what would happen if Abby ever left. Of course it was more likely that she would ask him to move out as it was her flat, but it wasn't impossible. If she wasn't so devoted to her work at the ARC, at any time Abby could be off to Borneo or Madagascar on a study of the local lizards. Or, gods forbid, if anything were to happen to her out in the field, a creature or...

In the midst of pouring the tea, Connor's hand jerked in reaction to that thought and he missed the cup. With an inaudible curse he grabbed the tea towel and threw it over the mess before bring the tea to the table. Abby offered a smile as she accepted hers and he tried to return it but now there was a dark cloud over his head. Abby could see the gloom on his face; she was surprised by how deep disappointment was over someone he'd only seen once.

They both sipped for a moment, neither speaking. Abby wondered at it all. Was it really such a good idea? She didn't like seeing Connor hurt, and parading a bunch of women through his life was asking for trouble. Still, romantic disappointments were a part of life, she had to admit. The only sure way to avoid them was choose to be alone. A tiny voice inside her couldn't be silence, it whispered that since Abby herself had chose to walk alone she was hardly qualified to be giving Connor any advice on the matter.

She hastened to speak and drown out the sound of conscience with more chatter.

"Well what about that Jackie? She sounded nice and you said the date was great."

"Oh it was fine." Connor let himself be distracted by the turn of conversation. "She'd just seen the new Dark Knight movie so we had loads to talk about."

"Why did you never see her again? Something must of gone wrong. Erm, did she not want another date?" Abby was almost afraid to ask.

"No, wasn't that. I think she liked me." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, trying to avoid Abby's eyes. But under her questioning stare, he was forced to relent. "Jackie was a lovely person and I had a very pleasant time with her but she, uh.." he began to stammer as Abby's eyes narrowed. "That is, I didn't quite feel the proper connection to her, um, more outer self as I did with her inner self. Which, which you know was quite lovely, as I said, just a fantastic girl." Connor stuttered to a stop and began to gnaw on his lip to distract his mouth before it got him in trouble. A bit too late for that, if Abby's expression was any judge.

"Connor Temple, I never took you for shallow! I'm a bit disappointed if I'm honest. What's the matter, is she heavy then?" Abby aimed for a light tone but in truth she was dismayed. Sensitive, caring Connor wasn't supposed to have such superficial traits in common with the vain idiots Abby had known in the past.

"Oi! I'm not a pig, Abby, I'm not going to reject a girl just because she has a second chin. Us normal folk ain't perfect like celebrities. Well, most of us aren't."

Abby had never seen Connor glower while raking her trim form with his eyes. Usually if she caught him looking, he would blush and pretend nothing had happened. Sometimes, when he was sure her attention was elsewhere, his breath would hitch and his eyes darken with desire. She knew Connor found her attractive. But if she ever changed her appearance, would that still be true?

She shook off the thought. It didn't matter, they were finding Connor a girl. All to the best if he did suddenly stop being attracted to her. It would cement their relationship as purely platonic and friendly. Best friends. Nothing more.

"You're right. That was unfair of me. I'm not sure what to think though, you said you didn't care for her looks. Forgive me saying but you've never seemed very picky, Connor. Is she taller than you? Have a lazy eye?"

His expression was still disgruntled and she guessed she had perhaps still underestimated him. If he wasn't shallow though, what could the problem be? She gestured expectantly as she took a sip of her tea, awaiting an explanation.

"She was, err.. well, she was a Ginger!" Connor burst out, writhing a bit at having to admit to such a silly and unreasonable prejudice.

For a moment Abby gaped at him, her jaw dangling. He wasn't quite sure what that expression meant, good or bad. But then she dissolved into peels of laughter, almost falling off the chair she was perched on.


	11. Chapter 11

Connor kept his dates with Mimi and Mandy Jane. Despite the conversation with Abby, he didn't see either again. He didn't tell Abby that he had let each girl know about the other, wanting to be honest with them. He didn't want to be That Guy. After that he spent fewer evenings out.

After a couple weeks Abby realized he hadn't mentioned anyone he'd taken out recently. Perhaps he was a bit scared to say anything about it to her; she hadn't meant to scold him out of dating entirely. Somehow she doubted that was the problem though. Their interactions had been more comfortable lately than they had been in weeks. For a while now whenever she was around him she felt oddly unsettled, a bit tense and agitated. As if she had something important to say to him, but she couldn't think what it might be..

One day on their way home from work when she asked him what he wanted for dinner he mentioned that he would be eating out. She decide her subconscious had been prompting her to check in on his love life. Connor would be expecting her advice, surely. 

"Seeing someone new?"

"Not... new." He said as he fiddled with his seat-belt. "I've gone out with Joyce a few times."

"Joyce? I thought that was done for?"

"It wasn't the best date I've been on. But she messaged me again and we decided to give it another go." Joyce had apologized for being so quiet on their date and Connor could tell she was embarrassed by her shyness. After the initial awkwardness was over things had gone smoothly and they'd enjoyed each others company.

Abby nodded thoughtfully. "That's nice."

Connor cleared his throat. "In fact, we've plans to go to the Star Trek convention this weekend. I meant to tell you I wont be home Saturday night. There's parties that night and a few of us got a hotel room so we don't have to find a ride home at 4 in the morning."

Abby nodded again, saying nothing but trying her best to smile encouragingly. Connor didn't notice her knuckles go white as she gripped the steering wheel.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Saturday morning found Abby working out vigorously. Connor had left an hour before, bidding her farewell until the next evening, and she had decided her sandbag needed some kicking around. Pausing to catch her breath, she went to the stereo and hunted through the songs on her ipod for something that fit her mood. She usually preferred bouncy pop music, but today seemed a proper day for something heavier, angrier, and she remember Connor had added a playlist of his own favorite hard rock songs. Before she could select it, she heard the front door open and Connor's voice drift up. Abby smiled, about to call out a greeting and ask what he'd forgotten when a second voice joined his. A woman's voice.

"Abby, you home?" Connor called up the stairs, then lower she heard him say to his companion "You can meet me flatmate quick before we go."

Abby didn't stop to question her actions until she found herself hidden in the closet where she kept her exercise equipment. As she scolded herself for being a completely idiot she heard Connor reach the top of the stairs. Well, it was too late to come out now without having to answer some very awkward questions she exited the narrow cupboard. She'd just have to wait until they left. Feeling a proper fool, Abby to a seat on her balance ball, careful not to make a sound.

"Abby?" she heard Connor call again. "Hmm, she must have popped out. We'll have you meet her another time, yeah?"

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said she was into lizards." As she listened, Abby realized she hadn't imagined Joyce would be Welsh. Not that she'd spent much time imagining Joyce, or wondering what about her caught Connor's eye. Of course not. She was irrationally pleased to realize that Connor had obviously mentioned Abby to his date. She wondered if he had spoken of her more than once, or if the woman simply had good recall.

"How many do you two have?" Joyce continued. Abby begrudgingly had to admit she sounded friendly, and genuinely interested.

"I've lost count. They're all Abby's pets. They're friendly though. Except Donna there, she's got a mean streak but she can't get to ya. Keep 'em company while I go grab my camera."

When she heard his footsteps cross to the bedroom, Abby cracked the door a few centimeters and peeped out. Joyce was standing by the lizard tanks, examining each, and Abby saw she was petite, a bit smaller than herself even. Her hair was dark, chopped in a short boyish cut, and when she turned Abby could see her delicate features. It should be a sin for any normal woman to have that kind of bone structure. The other woman wore a costume Abby didn't recognize: a black jumpsuit with gray shoulders and teal at the color. Intriguing spots were painted down the side of her face and neck. Connor returned from the bedroom and Abby had to stifle a giggle. She hadn't really paid attention to what he wore when he left, but now she thought she recognized his blue shirt from the Star Trek movie he'd dragged her to see. But what really got her was the fake pointed ears he wore. She definitely hadn't seen those; he'd must have worn his hat to cover them as he left, so she wouldn't laugh at him.

She sobered a bit as she realized that. Connor didn't need to hide his interests from her. Just because she didn't share his hobbies didn't mean Abby thought less of him for them. She wondered now if she hadn't taken enough interest in the things he loved. She did listen when he chattered on about the shows and movies he enjoyed. It was almost a bit cute how excited he got about things. But most of it was unfamiliar to her so she could never contribute much and those conversations often ended up a bit one-sided. Now she worried that perhaps Connor had taken that as a sign of utter disinterest, or even derision, on her part.

"Shall we?"

Connor slipped his camera into his bag and offered a hand to the girl. Abby sucked in a breath as Joyce took his hand with what seemed to be very familiar ease. Abby tried to remember how many times Connor has gone out since he started speaking to Joyce again. They couldn't have gone on many dates. It took Abby months before she could let the man she was seeing get so casually affectionate with her. Worrying at her lower lip with her teeth, she start to feel like voyeur but continued to watch regardless.

"Lets." Joyce responded, flashing an excited grin at Connor. "I hope this con is as much fun as the last one I went to. I got to meet Kate Mulgrew!"

"I was there that year! I didn't get to meet her though, her signing was at the same time as the seminar on the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition." Connor and his date stepped out of Abby's line of sight but she heard him speaking as they made for the door. "It's a shame you can't stay for the mixers afterward, Duncan and I got a room on one of the best party floors in the hotel."

"I know." Joyce responded with a groan. "I'll never forgive my professor for scheduling an exam on a Monday but if I stay out late Saturday night I'll be too done in to study on Sunday."

Abby hadn't realize she had been holding her breath until it rushed out of her. So Connor wasn't spending the night with Joyce. Abby wouldn't be up all night, tortured by the thought of them all alone together, sharing a bed... Lord, where had that thought come from? What was it to her whose sheets Connor slipped between?

She heard them retreat down the stairs. When the door closed behind them, Abby stepped out of the closet. Again she wondered what had possessed her to hide. If Connor was getting serious with Joyce, she'd have to meet the woman eventually. If they spent a lot of time together, Abby might even have to become friends with her. Unwilling to admit to herself that she suddenly didn't care for the idea of sharing Connor's company, she instead gave the sandbag suspended from the rafters a vicious kick. Her form was terrible and the resulting ache in her ankle did little to distract her.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later Connor was spending a day out of the flat when his mobile buzzed in his pocket and he dropped Joyce's hand to fish it out.

"Just a tick, love." He flipped the phone open immediately when he saw Abby's number on the screen. "What's up, Abby?"

"Connor, where are you?" She didn't wait for an answer and there was a note of panic in her voice. "Never mind, I need a favor. The Menagerie has been ringing me for an hour, something's wrong with the Dracorex. She's sick or hurt and they need me there but the car wont start and there is so much traffic, I've been on the corner for ten minutes and haven't seen a single cab."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. The dra-" He caught himself just in time, aware that Joyce's eye's were on him. "She's sick? The tube will take forever this time of day!"

"I know, Connor. Where are you now? Could you get the ARC any faster? I know creature triage isn't your expertise but I trust you more than the nugheads who keep leaving me frantic messages without telling me what is wrong."

Connor hesitated for only a few seconds. Abby would never rest easy until she could examine the Dracorex for herself, no matter how fast he could get to the ARC or what he had to report once he arrived. It would take him longer to get there than it would to get home but even if he could get her car running, the streets were gridlocked at this hour. The wheels in his brain spun feverishly as he could feel Abby's tension radiating through the phone signal.

"Right. Sit tight, Abs. I'll be there quick as a rabbit to get you."

"How are you going to get here? Connor?" When he didn't respond, Abby checked her phone and saw he'd hung up. Where was he going to find a car? And even if he did, he wouldn't have any better luck getting through traffic than she would herself.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Where was he? After he rung off, Abby had paced the corner impatiently for 15 minutes before trying his mobile again but he didn't pick up. Now, tapping her hands restlessly against her thighs, she debated running to make the next train. She still hadn't seen any cabs and the traffic was creeping slowly down their normally quiet street. Just about to give up and sprint for the tube station, she was checked by a sound approaching from the distance. It was like a motor but a small one judging by its high-pitched whine.

Abby was about to shrug it off when it suddenly grew louder and a second sound joined it, at first indistinct but growing clearer.

"Abby!"

Whipping around, Abby was in time to see Connor shoot around the corner and race up their street on a Vespa. He waved wildly to get her attention, causing the motorbike to veer dangerously as he yelled her name. What on earth? Wherever had he found that? She didn't have time to wonder how he'd made it through traffic because he offered an immediate demonstration by bumping over a curb to shoot down the sidewalk towards her, dodging a pedestrian. Good lord, he must have broken every traffic law in existence getting here.

He drew the moped up before her and before it had skidded to a stop, he was thrusting a helmet into her hands.

"Hop on, I passed a policewoman two blocks back and she'll be looking to catch up with me."

Connor cranked the Vespa into motion as soon as she straddled the seat behind him. Arms flew about his middle to catch herself from toppling off and anything Abby might have said was lost to the wind as they sped off. She spent half the trip to the ARC with her face buried against his shoulder blades so she wouldn't see each narrow miss as Connor veered around lamp posts on sidewalks and raced lorries through intersections. The wild ride felt like the longest of her life, but as they pulled into the ARC's garage she checked her watch and saw they'd made amazing time. No chance to say so, however, as Connor hurried her inside to the Menagerie.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Throwing herself down next to Connor on the white sofa of the lounge, Abby heaved a tired sigh and closed her eyes. She soon opened them again because she could feel his gaze on her and now could see the concern in his expression.

"She's okay" Abby smiled. "She wasn't ill at all... she was pregnant."

"Pregnant...?" Connor's surprise and confusion melted into a smile Abby would only describe as tender. "She had an egg? We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes, Uncle Connor," She returned his smile, sitting up to take his hand and give it a squeeze. "We'll hear the pitter-patter of little claws in a few months. If Mummy Dragon wasn't too busy snarling at anyone who gets too close to her precious egg, I'm sure she'd want to thank you for your help in getting me here. The reserve staff for the Menagerie is useless, I'll be speaking to Lester about them. But how did you manage to get home so fast? And where on earth did that moped come from?"

It wasn't until then that Abby learned that she had pulled Connor away from his plans to take Joyce to the London Eye. He's rented one of the Vespas available in the touristy sections of the city and raced home to get her, leaving Joyce standing there on the street with only a hastily gabbled explanation. Abby knew she ought to scold him for such abrupt and ungentlemanly behavior, but she was secretly very pleased and reassured to know that Connor's loyalty to his friendship with her was strong enough for him to make her the priority when she needed him.

From the start of this whole mission to find Connor dates, Abby's biggest fear was that he might leave her behind. It was silly to think so really, they worked together and she never went more than half a day without seeing him or speaking to him. But suppose he hit it off with a woman and got serious? He might not have time for Abby anymore. He might move out of the flat. But Connor was true to his friendships and she knew now that he would always be there for her in a pinch.


	13. Chapter 13

"Connor, are you busy Saturday?" Abby asked.

She had strolled into his office late on Friday afternoon. Connor was bent over his workstation, tweaking the charge on Becker's hand-held anomaly detector as he looked on. Becker smiled a greeting to her when she entered.

"I've an uncle with a bit of property outside of Halstead. He's in Scotland for a week and I thought we'd bring the kids out for a frolic." Abby continued. Rex was perched upon her shoulder and she playfully jostled him with a shrug. "I hate that they have to spend all their time cooped up indoors. Rex at least gets trips to the Menagerie with me, but Sid and Nancy never get to leave the flat anymore. C'mon, fresh air will do us all a world of good, eh?"

"Um, sorry Abs. I've got, er, got a date that night."

"Oh." Abby dropped her gaze. Of course he did. Stupid she didn't think of it before. Naturally he'd much rather make time with a lady than help Abby wrangle their rambunctious pets. She pulled Rex into her arms and gave him a tickle to give her an excuse not to meet Connor's eyes.

Becker however did meet Connor's eyes over Abby's blonde head and he quirked a quizzical brow. Connor only shook his head in warning at the man before straightening from his work to turn to Abby.

"What about Sunday?" He suggested. "We'll get an early start and make a day of it, bring a picnic with us. The diicts will love it."

Abby raised her face to give him a sweet smile and Connor's heart gave a funny tug. With a inward sigh he had to remind himself that she sought his company only as a friend. He almost wished she hadn't invited him at all but he shook that feeling off smartly. That sort of attitude was precisely why Abby wanted him to meet a girl, wasn't it? So he wasn't always mooning about after her. So he must accept his place in her life as her flatmate and her coworker and her best friend.

"Sure?" she asked. "We'd have to leave pretty early. You wouldn't be able to, err, that is, best not stay out too late..."

Abby trailed off awkwardly. It wasn't at all her place to tell Connor he shouldn't spend the night with a girl, but Abby knew how he could be when he didn't get enough sleep. Crabby, head in a fog till midafternoon. He'd have a terrible time. She was just looking out for him, honestly.

He assured her that, barring any emergencies at the ARC, Sunday would work just fine. She tried to chase away the thought that he'd be sleeping in his own bed, alone, and it would be because he was spending the next day with Abby. But she couldn't help the smile on her face as she left the room. She teased Rex, playfully tossing him the air so he could glide in lazy spirals back into her arms.

The sight of her smile had made Connor's lips twitch too and he ruffled his hair sheepishly. It was such a gift to witness Abby's joy. And he could never tell her so. The thought sobered him again and he turned back to his worktable, trying to focus on the device before him. But he could feel Becker's eye's burning a hole into the back of his skull.

"When I agreed to get drinks, Temple, I wasn't aware it was a date. Moving a bit fast, aren't we? I'll tell you now, I wont invite you back to my flat on a first date."

"Don't be a prat. I just said that for Abby's sake. She gets.. weird when I'm not seeing anyone. I think she's terrified that I'm hopelessly besotted with her or something."

"Aren't you?" Becker asked. He didn't really expect a response, and sure enough Connor did not offer either confirmation or denial. Not that Becker needed him to say it. It was obvious to the entire building who Connor really wanted to be with. "I don't know, mate. Lying to Abby? When has that ever worked out for you?"

Connor groaned, giving up on his work and leaning forward to thump his forehead against the tabletop. Becker was right. Aside from the niggling feeling in his gut each time he wasn't 100% honest with Abby, there was also the fact that she always seemed to find out the truth. And raise merry hell on him for it. But lord, was Abby in a temper ever a sight to see. She was fiercely beautiful with her color up, and her habit of pacing and turning sharply when she was shouting reminded him of a dancer. When she had to stop for breath, her breasts would strain against her t-shirt as she filled her lungs for another harangue...

When Becker cleared his throat, Connor realized he'd lifted his head and been gazing dreamily at the door Abby had exited only moments before. He snapped his attention back to the detector he had been modifying, hardly able to believe he had been rhapsodizing about Abby at her worst. Blast, he was besotted.

"I don't know what to do, mate. 'M tired of dating, I've been out with a dozen or more women. Thought it would be fun to play the stud, but it doesn't make me happy. They don't make me happy. I'm tired of trying. And so is me wallet; dinner and a movie for two in London doesn't come cheap. I just need a break, yeah? In the meantime, I let Abby think I'm still going out on the town every weekend." Then they wouldn't have to spend their time awkwardly dancing around the fact that Abby didn't return his love. "There we are, Action Man. I boosted the gain, should increase the range of the detector a bit."

Becker took the device with a nod and slotted it into the appropriate pocket of his vest. He headed for the door but paused just before he exited.

"Tell her the truth, Connor. She's your best friend, do you really want to lie to her?"

Connor had nothing to say in response.

"See you at the pub tomorrow, Temple."


	14. Chapter 14

It was a beautiful day for their outing. Warm and sunny. They were miles from the nearest farmhouse and the only sounds were the birds in the trees, the laughter of the picnickers and the chirps of their pets.

Connor threw himself down on the blanket besides Abby, breathing hard after an hour of chasing the diictodons about in the tall grass. Abby gave a whistle to call the creatures over for the treats she'd packed but the snacks were quickly devoured and Sid and Nancy scampered off to examine a nearby tree. Besides her, Connor sat up long enough to pull his t-shirt off. After using it to wipe the sweat from his brow, he wadded it up and stuck it under his head for a makeshift pillow as he lay back in his undershirt, face turned up to the sun. Abby avoided looking in his direction as she passed him a bottle of lemonade. What in the world was the matter with her? She was turning into a cliché. She had never looked twice at Connor as a man, but now that he had a steady girlfriend Abby was practically salivating over him. The second someone else picked up the toy she didn't want, she suddenly had an urge to play with it. It was juvenile and she didn't like feeling this way.

"Best not get too much sun, Connor. You'll look like a chav with those tan lines." she said. Maybe if he covered up, these thoughts would go away.

Deciding she was right, Connor sat up again. But this time he whipped off his undershirt also. He didn't get much chance to soak up the sun on alerts, might as well take advantage of it. As he reclined once more, Abby hastily scrabbled for her sunglasses and slipped them on. If her eyes strayed, at least he wouldn't see that through the reflective lenses. She pulled out a sandwich to distract herself, but found it hard to swallow with him laying so close by. Eventually she gave up, replacing the unfinished lunch in the picnic basket and trying not to watch Connor as he dozed lightly.

He would have drawn her eye no matter what; in addition to being well fit he was fiercely pale. If he wasn't careful, he'd get a sunburn and that would be worse than a chavvy tan because she'd be forced to listen to him complain through the pain and the subsequent itchiness when his skin began to peel. She offered him the bottle of sunblock she'd brought along but he waved her off, too comfortable to move. But move he did a moment later when Abby drizzled a dollop of the cream onto his bare chest.

"Oi! Abby! That's cold!" he protested, sitting up abruptly, his face disgruntled.

"But necessary. I'm not rubbing aloe on you if you burn." she said. Well, maybe she would have, but best not to go there.

With a huff Connor brought his palms up to rub the lotion into his skin. Abby's mouth went dry as his hands skimmed over his lean chest, spreading the cream over his pectorals, up onto his shouldesr. God, she was ogling him, but she couldn't make herself stop. She grabbed her own bottle of lemonade to take a sip but choked on it as Connor's hands dipped lower over his flat stomach, his fingers tangling in the trail of short dark hair that tapered down from his navel and disappeared into his trousers. With a cough she jumped to her feet, desperate to put some space between them.

"I'll go round up the kids, yeah?" Not waiting for a response she strode off briskly, trying to bring her breathing back under control.

Abby took her time strolling back through the trees with Sid and Nancy, letting the shade and light breeze cool her heated thoughts. She hadn't anticipated for this day to include a revelation that her feelings for Connor had changed. She wasn't ready to admit they had. Surely it must just be some great cosmic joke to make her think she was interested in Connor after all she had done to push him into the arms of other women. Yes, it must be an absurd trick of fate, or her mind, or God. Connor Temple wasn't even her type.

When she returned to their spot, Connor had put his shirts back on. He'd also emptied the basket.

"Sorry, got hungry. Saved you an apple though." He said, tossing her the fruit with a sheepish smile. Abby caught it neatly and took a bite as Sid and Nancy swarmed Connor, crawling over his legs. He gave them each a tickle before looking at her again. "This was a brilliant idea Abby, just brilliant."

She smiled in agreement. "It is nice. We should do it again soon." She took another bite and swallowed before she went on. "Maybe... Joyce could join us next time."

Connor snorted "Not likely." he muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" Abby asked.

"Err, nothing." Connor said, catching himself. "Maybe. Um, I'll just take this back to car, shall I?" He jumped to his feet, sending Sid rolling off his lap, and grabbed the basket and the empty lemonade bottles. Without waiting for a response he walked away.

The truth was Joyce had broken up with him weeks ago. After their date to the London Eye was cut short Connor hadn't heard from her. When he finally managed to get Joyce on the phone she had been evasive, always busy with vague events any time he tried to make plans. Finally she'd agreed to meet him for lunch one day. After 15 minutes of insisting to a very confused Connor that she did indeed like him, she had finally admitted the problem.

"Connor, I can't date a man who obviously fancies his best friend." she'd said. He wanted to protest but the words to deny it wouldn't come. Joyce had smiled sadly at him. "At first I wasn't sure. You talk about her a lot but I figured that made sense... you are best friends, you live together and work together. She is in all your stories. So I tried to ignore it. Until the day of the convention when we visited your flat. It got a little weird for me after I saw that photo of her; it was like a blonde version of myself. After our last date I decided to cut my losses. I'm sorry Connor, but I just don't want to be someone's second choice."

Unable to offer anything else, Connor had apologized though Joyce promised she bore him no ill will. After she left Connor had sat in the cafe for an hour drinking Coke after Coke while lost in thought. He had tried his best to shuffle them aside but his feelings for Abby were always there. As much fun as it had been at first to meet new people and have his ego stroked by the women who enjoyed his company far more than Abby did, now he began to feel like the bad guy. Was it fair to anyone for him to lead a girl on, let her think they had a future together, when at the end of the day it was always Abby he looked forward to going home to? While he still had feelings for her, he was just passing the time with other women and the thought of using them like that made him feel sick.

His father had been a notorious womanizer, only returning to Connor's mother when the latest rich girlfriend had left him. And leaving again as soon as he met the next one. That was not what Connor wanted to be. He reminded himself that choosing not to date anymore was less pathetic and depressing than not being able to get any dates in the first place. Abby had at least helped him learn to do that... But what would her reaction be if she learned he had given up? If she had been worried about him mooning after her before, imagine what she'd think once she learned that his girlfriend's jealousy of Abby had ended the relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

"I am hardly the first to note the similarities between this creature and the plesiosaur, but knowing the existence of the anomalies gives me a bit of an advantage. The sightings have persisted for so long so I'm working on a theory that the anomaly reopens on a regular cycle. No single creature has a lifespan that long and a breeding population large enough to be maintained for that long would have been discovered."

Sarah Page was looking through her notes as she explained her latest project to Abby. She took the murmur she got in response as agreement and continued.

"So I'm thinking creatures come through each time. Either the anomaly reopens for them to return, or they die off within the loch itself. But what about the bodies? So I wanted to ask you if there was anything different in the decomposition of cold-blooded creatures that I should know about? It doesn't seem likely the anomaly reopens like clockwork, letting them in and out like a revolving door, eh?"

There was no response this time. Sarah turned back to Abby where she was seated at Sarah's lab bench. With her chin propped on one fist, Abby's blonde head was drooping in sleep. With a sigh, Sarah dropped her notepad on the counter with a resounding smack, startling Abby awake. After nearly falling off her stool Abby recovered and noticed Sarah's expression of annoyance.

"Sorry Sarah, I'm knackered." Abby said, scrubbing at her eyes. "Connor kept me up half the night."

It was a few moments before Abby realized that Sarah was silent now. When she dropped her hands back to the table, it took another moment for Abby to decipher Sarah's expression.

"Oi, not like that!" Abby wasn't the type to blush, in fact she didn't even realize that her cheeks were pink as she explained to Sarah. "We were watching films."

"That's all, eh?" Sarah said with a smirk.

"Yes, that is all. Worth the exhaustion though," Abby said as she smothered another yawn. "Since Jack's come to stay, Connor's not around and I haven't had much chance to spend time with him. With all his dates he was out of the flat four nights a week at times anyway."

"Really? Four nights a week? Connor Temple?" Sarah knew Connor wasn't exactly Don Juan; it was a bit surprising to learn he had so much success with women. Especially given his obvious attachment to his pretty flatmate and coworker.

"Yeah, it seems online dating was the thing for him and he has been very popular. Surprisingly so." Abby wasn't sure why it had surprised her anymore. Connor was an attractive man with a steady job, didn't live with his mum, had a lot of hobbies and friends. Compared to many men Abby had known in the past, hell, compared to many men she had dated herself, Connor was a catch.

"Really?" Sarah said again, even more intrigued. "Are we sure he isn't pretending to be a billionaire or, ahem, generously endowed?"

"No, he is better than that. Connor is smart enough to know that building a relationship on lies would only come back to bite him in the arse. No, I think he must just be more charming through a keyboard. You know how his mouth runs ahead of his brain sometimes."

Sarah tried not to smile at how well Abby knew Connor. "Still, I'm dying of curiosity." She said. She reached out and drew Abby's laptop to her. "What site is it?"

Sarah spent several minutes studying the profile Abby directed her too. When she finished she turned from the laptop, her eyebrows raised. Though she wasn't about to announce the fact, Sarah had made a dating profile or two herself in an attempt to meet men who shared her intellectual interests, so she had seen plenty of people trying to make themselves sound appealing. Connor's profile was so engaging that Sarah couldn't definitely say it wouldn't have worked on her at another time in her life. It was charming and personable and, as far as she knew, very accurate to the man. Sarah had to stop for a moment to reexamine her opinion of Connor.

"That.. was not what I expected." She said.

"Hmm?" Abby murmured.

"This is for the same man who puts his foot in his mouth every time he attempts to talk to an unmarried woman? Or someone he admires? Or really anyone in a position of authority over him?" Sarah said in wonderment.

"Well, he had a bit of help with the profile."

"You wrote this? You must be a hell of a wingman, Abby." Sarah said.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"Well, you've talked him up better than his mum would."

"But I just filled in the basic answers for him..." with a frown, Abby spun the laptop around to face her. Evidently Connor had gotten around to filling out the extra questions of the expanded profile. As she read through his humorous and intelligently-written answers, she couldn't help but smile. So this is what Connor would be like if he wasn't always carried away by his boundless enthusiasm for everything. But as polished as the man described on the screen seemed, Abby couldn't find it in herself to wish Connor was the tiniest bit less passionate about the things that mattered to him. Even the nerdy things. "No, this is all him."

"Hmm, you know I never would have suspected Connor would be the type to pluck up enough courage to join a site like this. It's really putting yourself out there."

"Actually, that was my doing." Abby said, coloring again. Really she'd had mixed feelings about it since the idea first occurred to her; so mixed that she couldn't begin to guess how she really felt about it all now. She recounted the story of the most awkward breakfast ever to Sarah.

"You actually suggested this? To his face?" Sarah exclaimed.

"I know, I know how awful it sounds but I care for Connor, I want him to be happy. I thought maybe I could help." Abby said. And it had helped. He met someone and Abby was trying to be happy for him for now.

"Seems to me, Abby, its less your help he wants and more you yourself. A blind man could see his infatuation." Sarah said, not letting Abby avoid the issue.

"We're meant to be friends, good friends." Abby insisted, not sure if she was trying to convince Sarah or herself. "He's the closest friend I have had since I was a schoolgirl. And at that age 'best friends' meant sitting together at lunch and braiding each others hair."

"I'm sure Connor would be happy to braid your hair. Wear a tight enough shirt and you could probably get him to let you braid his. " Sarah quipped.

"Oi!" Abby lobbed her pen at Sarah as they both dissolved into laughter at the mental image of Connor in cornrows. "That's not what I meant. I've never had such a healthy relationship with any man, even family. I wouldn't risk cocking that up."

"Are you so sure it wouldn't work?"

"How could it? I'm a disaster with men, and Connor's only had a real girlfriend for a few months. We're both clueless about relationships. And if we broke up, its not as if we could just go our separate ways. We work together. We live together! If our relationship changes, our entire lives change. For better or worse. I don't know if I'm ready to turn my whole life upside down like that." It wasn't lost on Sarah that though Abby had started off speaking of it as an impossibility, it now sounded like something she was giving serious thought to.

"You can't escape change, Abby." Sarah could see how uncomfortable Abby was becoming. For a girl who dealt with endless surprises on the job every day, Abby was awfully frightened of things being different. "The only other solution to this sort of emotional standoff is to let him go to be with other people. Sounds like you've tried that. Even with a girlfriend, were you any more or less comfortable with him? That was change of a different sort and nothing bad happened. The world didn't turn upside down..."

Sarah had a point. Connor was devoted to Abby. She really believed that. Anything that he could do for her, he would. Even now that he had another woman in his life, one who naturally would come first. It wasn't easy to admit that her vanity was a bit stung that he had managed to replace Abby but she had never had much experience with lasting love. It seemed natural for a man to move on eventually. But Connor had managed to move on without leaving her behind. He was still there for her. He always would be. Abby had practically broken his heart yet his friendship remained true. Now that she didn't need to hold him at arm's length, she found she didn't really want to.

Sarah watched Abby as these thoughts swirled through her blonde head. She had no doubts that Abby cared for Connor very much. Perhaps all she needed was a gentle push.

"You know Abby," Sarah continued, "if you wait for him to make the first move, you'll be waiting a long time. Why not give the poor boy a break? Every time he works up enough courage to take a step forward with a woman, something happens to slap him back down. Like this Joyce business."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he finally gets serious with a girl and she dumps him. Out of the blue. Poor Connor." Sarah said before she noticed Abby's expression. She had heard the news from Becker but apparently the information hadn't made it back to Abby yet. "Didn't mention it, did he? Guess I'm not too surprised, you'd be the last person he'd want to tell."

But he'd told her most everything else, Abby thought. She wondered why Connor hadn't said anything. His pride may sting but mates tell each other stuff like that. Before she could question it more, awareness dawned within her. Abby Maitland began to entertain possibilities she had avoided thinking about before, picturing scenarios she never thought she would imagine. She found herself smiling and scolded herself for it, but nothing could chase away the warmth that filled her when she realized the import of Sarah's words. If Joyce is gone then... Connor Temple is a single man.


	16. Chapter 16

Abby was silent, torn between annoyance that she was the last to know and a dawning excitement about the possibilities. And, if she was honest, a tiny bit of fear. Sarah watched the wheels turning in her head, wondering if Abby was going to charge or retreat.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Sarah challenged.

Abby looked at her for a moment, considering. Then a small, sly smile crossed her lips and Abby hopped off her stool, striding purposefully from the room with no explanation.

.x.x.x.x.

After a few calls, including one to her brother to gently encourage him to make plans that took him out of her flat, Abby went looking for Connor. She wasn't ready to do anything so drastic as ask him on an official date, but perhaps if she spent enough time with him before he had a chance to meet the next Joyce... Abby couldn't put words to what she thought might happen then. Regardless of her motives, her desire to spend more time with Connor again was genuine.

But he wasn't in his office or in the lab, nor anywhere else he checked. Abby pulled out her mobile to call him, determined to get it it over with before she lost her nerve.

"Hey Abby, what's up?" he answered after the second ring, "Do we have an anomaly alert?"

"No, no I just, err, I wanted to ask you something but I didn't see you in the lab." Or the lounge. Or the menagerie. "Where are you anyway?"

"Sorry, I'm out right now." Danny, noticing Connor's preoccupation, had insisted they leave the ARC and unwind a bit. On their way out they had encountered Becker, at loose ends with no dinosaurs to chase. The trio had just finished lunch at the pub when Abby called.

"Was there an anomaly I on't know about?"

"No, just knocked off a bit early today." Suddenly Connor felt guilty for not inviting Abby along. "Um, you said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes, if you were free tonight. A friend loaned me Clue with one of the alternate endings. I thought I'd pick up some takeaway tonight if you want to get a bottle of wine? Or hard cider if you prefer." Abby amazed herself with how casually the invitation was made.

"Ooh, what ending?" Connor said, his eager voice making her smile. "No, wait, spoilers. Don't tell me. That sounds brilliant."

"Then I will see you later, Connor Temple, and don't forget the wine." Abby took a deep breath as she hung up, scrubbing her damp palms against her jeans and chiding herself for her nervousness. It was only Connor and she must have watched a hundred movies with him, so there was really no call for acting like a teenager.

Connor meanwhile sat looking at his phone with an abstracted smile until Danny leaned over and asked if he was having a stroke. But Connor shook his head and grabbed his pint. Tilting his head back he downed the remaining half while signalling the barkeep for another. When he finished chugging and came up for air, he wiped his upper lip on his sleeve.

"Need a bit of liquid courage, mate." Connor said in response to Becker's inquiring look. "Tonight I'm going to tell Abby that Joyce and I are done. And somehow tell her that's the end of it, this whole dating site experiment."

"What if she has something to say about that? Abby can be stubborn." Becker said, lifting a finger to order his own ale.

"I still don't see why you should stop," was Danny Quinn's opinion. "I know how you feel about Abby, but I don't see the harm in having a date lined up come Saturday evening."

"But I don't care about those girls. Sure, dating can be fun sometimes, but in the end I just don't care about them and letting them think otherwise makes me feel like a wanker. Its a waste of everyone's time. So." A new pint was set before Connor and he lifted it. "If I can't be anything more than friends with Abby, I'd rather be friends with her than the boyfriend of some random girl who deserves better than being second best."

"Well," Danny said, not sure if he though Connor was noble or niave, "In that case you're going to need more than that pint to fortify you. Bartender, three shots of whiskey."

.x.x.x.x.

Two hours later Abby was gathering her things to leave for home and trying to decide between Chinese takeaway or a pizza. She'd spent the afternoon at loose ends, trying to keep busy and work off her nervous energy but without much luck finding anything to distract her. As she reached for her jacket her mobile buzzed.

"Hey Abs, its me." Abby rolled her eyes when she heard Connor say that. Of course it was him. He was really too techy to forget his contact info would show up on her screen. "Listen,... I'm so sorry Abs but I can't make it tonight."

Abby sucked in a sharp breath but forced herself to sound nonchalant. "Oh? Did you double-book yourself?"

"No, no, I just..." whatever Connor was about to say was lost in background noise. Wherever he was sounded more thrilling than pizza and a movie. "I thought I would be able to get away to meet you but I can't, I'm sorry."

Abby smiled into the phone. He still wasn't used to a life of being socially in demand. She was about to tease him for not having enough Connor to go around when a shrill of feminine laughter came over the line and made her heart stop. Was she too late? Had he met the next Joyce so soon?

"Abby?" his voice penetrated the ringing in her ears. "I am sorry, honest. Is there any chance we can reschedule for tomorrow night? I'll buy us some Thai food to make it up to you, yeah?"

"Really Connor, its not a big deal, it was just a movie. And actually I've been so swamped with work I might have had to cancel anyway." She tilted the phone away from her face so it wouldn't pick up her sigh. She was disappointed, and Abby hated dealing with the emotions that accompanied disappointment. "But if you had a hot date, you ought to have just said so."

Connor didn't immediately respond and Abby took that for confirmation that he was out with a woman. A woman whose company he evidently preferred to Abby's. Groaning inwardly at the path her thoughts were taking, she decided to end the conversation before she said anything stupid.

"Goodnight Connor. I'll see you Monday."

"Abby, wait... Abby?" It was Connor's turn to sigh as he heard the tone that meant Abby had hung up on him.

He banged the phone against his forehead, trying to decide if he should ring her back. He hated letting her think he had ditched her for a date but what other reason could he give that wouldn't sound just as bad? And he's had such high hopes for the evening.. a few drinks with Danny and Becker, then a night curled up on the couch with Abby and Rex. It was all he wanted to do. But Danny had started buying shots and as much as Connor yearned for Abby's quiet company, he was in no fit state to drive to her flat now.

Connor stared morosely at his phone until Danny finally took pity on him and slid a front pint over.

"Bottom's up, Temple."

.x.x.x.


	17. Chapter 17

Connor was ordering another round when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Hot date, eh Connor?” 

“Abby!” he spun around, nearly falling off the bar-stool. “Wha-what are you doing here?”

“I ordered takeaway from the place next door, thought I'd have a drink while I wait for it. I didn't expect to find you here.” She glanced at Becker and Danny who stood nearby but focused her attention on Connor. She tried not to glare but being angry kept her from feeling hurt, at least until she had an explanation.

“Err,” Connor jumped up and put a hand on her arm to guide her to a quiet corner of the pub, half-hidden behind a pillar and away from the prying eyes of their coworkers. “I can explain, Abby.”

“Explain why you told me you were on a date when you clearly are not?”

“To be fair, Abby, I never actually said I was on a date, those were your words. I just said I was out.”

“Don't you dare, Connor Temple. You intentionally let me think so and that is just as bad as lying! Why didn’t you just tell me you were at the pub? Or that you and Joyce broke up?” Abby wasn't really sure why that was relevant to the moment but it seemed important for her to know.

“Things between us have been so great lately. I didn't want that to change, I love our friendship.” 

“And you thought you had to lie to me to keep it? Connor, I'm your friend. I will always be your friend, no matter who you are dating or how you feel about me. Don't you know that?”

“I deserve the same trust then, don't I? I'm YOUR friend, Abby. But you keep me at arm's length, like I'm going to propose to you if you so much as smile at me!”

“How long?” Abby crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at him. He was right about the distance she kept between them and she couldn't deny it but, too riled up to concede, she switched tactics rather than admit to it.

“What?” Despite his whiskey-fueled outrage Connor was getting distracted by how beautiful Abby was when she was angry. Like a vengeful warrior goddess ready to smite a nonbeliever. He shook his head to clear fanciful thoughts away.

“Since you and Joyce broke up. How long have you been lying to me?”

“A few weeks” he admitted, glancing at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck.

Abby had no response to that. Weeks. Weeks she had been grappling with her emotions, drawn closer to Connor, torn by knowing he had someone else. Wondering if she was attracted to him because he was unavailable or because she was finally seeing him for the man he was. Weeks of mental turmoil for nothing and all because Connor didn't have the courage to be honest with her. She was furious, and he could tell. She uncrossed her arms and dropped them to her sides where they unconsciously balled into fists. Connor began to babble defensively, interrupted by the occasional hiccup.

"I was going to tell you! I just didn't want you to worry about me being depressed about Joyce, and I didn’t want you pushing me to try again. So instead of going on dates I started coming here. With Duncan or Danny, or Becker sometimes. Sarah was here for a bit earlier. Honestly Abby, its loads more fun than going out on these dates, trying to impress people i don’t know instead of spending with me mates. You seemed more comfortable with 'proof' that I wasn't pining after you so I just...”

“Lied! You lied to me, Connor!” 

“Well maybe I wouldn't have had to if you weren't so anxious to foist me off on anyone who will take me!” Connor snapped. His head was pounding from whiskey and adrenaline, making his temper short. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Abby stared at him. Is that really what he'd believed all this time? That she wanted to be rid of him?

"Connor,” she took his hand in her own and squeezed it but he refused to look at her. She stepped closer so he had no choice but to meet her gaze. “All i wanted was for you to go out for a bit of fun on the weekend, I don’t care who you do it with. I never wanted to get rid of you. I obviously must like having you around. I just wanted you to be happy.” 

Connor's eyes burned into hers for long moment before they dropped to her lips. While speaking she had unconsciously cradled his hand to her breasts and she realized now how few inches separated them as they stood in the dim, secluded corner. Abby had time to inhale raggedly before Connor closed the distance between them, his body pressing close against hers until her back met the wall. His head dipped and he captured her mouth with his own, a hand finding its way into her hair to cradle her closer. Abby tilted her head back and he took advantage by slanting his lips against her, setting her senses afire. Stunned, her body didn’t ask her permission to melt against him and only the firmness of his body and the wall behind her held her upright. His other hand settled on her hip as she tasted the tang of whiskey on his tongue.

When he slowly pulled away, she murmured his name but it was such a breathy whisper Abby wasn't sure it was even audible. Connor rested his forehead against her own, their heavy breaths intermingling, and wrapped his hands around her shoulders to steady her. To steady himself too as he fought for self-control. Abby tried to will her knees to stop shaking but the fiery kiss had left her scattered and she could only stare at his lips, her own tingling, her mind clouded with confusion and desire. Her pulse jumped when his tongue slipped out to moisten his lips; when he spoke his voice was low and rough.

 

“If you want to make me happy, Abby, you run tell me the second you ever feel anything for me.” she tried to summon the ability to speak but his thumb settled over her lips and made her shiver in reaction to his touch. “You've my word, scout's honor, that I wont pine for you. I wont wait around expecting you to change your mind some day. I'll even date, if the right woman comes along. But I have to make sure that you know, Abby, that I will always be here for you.” 

His finger left her lips and skimmed over his jaw, tracing softly down her neck and giving her goosebumps.. This time when their lips met she couldn't tell if he had swooped to kiss her again or if she rose up on her toes to meet him, but he dragged his lips away too soon. Oh, much too soon.

“And I don't mean like this!” Connor said, intense, insistent. “Well, I do, if I'm honest, but not just like this! As mates too. As mates first. I deserve some faith, Abby. Trust that I will always be your friend, whether you love me or you don't. That's more important than this.” He could never make her understand how very important that was. “No matter who I'm at the pub with, I'm always going to look forward to going home to you. To sitting on the sofa watching telly with you and Rex. You and him are like me family, see?”

Connor stepped back, suddenly self-conscious of his actions. He had kissed Abby, and quite thoroughly kissed her. A small part of him was amazed she hadn’t kicked him for it. A confession of his deep abiding love wasn't going to make things any smoother between them and he wasn't sure how far he could trust his tongue right now so Connor decided to quit before he made anything worse.

He wiped moisture from his palms and cleared his throat. 

“Look. M'sorry Abby. For not being honest. I don't blame you for being angry but I hope you'll forgive me.” Connor did not consider himself an eloquent man at the best of times and right now words failed him. He shot Abby another apologetic look and made his escape.

 

Abby stared after him as he left, emotions warring within her. She was unhappy about his dishonesty, but now that she had her explanation she couldnt hold on to her anger anymore. Connor wasn’t trying to hide anything from her to hurt her, he was trying to be mindful of her comfort and happiness. She knew by now the man just excelled at making stupid choices for the right reasons. Abby was done with misunderstandings and miscommunication between them. She had to speak to him.

 

.x.x.x.x.

Connor groaned aloud in mortification as soon as he made it out onto the street to hunt for a taxicab. What a mess'd just had the guts to speak up for himself. None of this would have happened... the lies, Abby finding him here tonight, the hurt and accusations in her eyes, and that kiss...

He closed his eyes and let his head drop back, allowing the night's chill to cool the heated surface of his skin. His blood raced at the memory of Abby's lips and he tried to force it from his mind. Connor Temple is a fool, he decided. No wonder Abby didn’t trust his friendship. Evidently all it took was a few drinks for him to lose control and do exactly what she was afraid he might do. He heaved another sigh, wishing the sidewalk would open and swallow him up.

A hand slipped inside his as he stood there on the darkened street. He turned to find Abby there looking up at him. The moonlight made her hair shine. Connor swallowed the lump in his throat and wondered if the sight of her ever stop taking his breath away. 

“Abby, I'm so sorry, I...” but he knew there was nothing to say. Only time could heal a breach of trust. He hung his head and wondered how long it would take him to break through her walls again and regain the lost ground in their friendship.

“Connor..” Abby said, but he couldn't meet her eyes. She searched for words but talking about her feelings was alien to Abby's nature. Besides, actions speak louder than words.

Abby pulled him closer and went up on her toes to kiss him. Her lips barely whispered over his until she gathered her courage and took his mouth more firmly. She dropped his hand to twine her arms around his neck. Connor froze with every fiber of his being tuned to her kiss, wanting to devour Abby, to lift her off her feet and mold her body against his, but too afraid to move for fear some spell might be broken. That he might wake from a dream.

Long moments passed before she pulled away, taking a step back and trying not to doubt herself as she studied his reaction. Connor's jaw was slack, his expression awed and dumbfounded; he couldn't begin to react. Seeing her own uncertainties mirrored in his face made Abby smile reluctantly. They were both hopeless. But... they could be hopeless together.

If any man could be trusted with her heart, it was Connor Temple. 

Abby reached out and took his hand once more. He glanced at their intertwined fingers and gave her a tentative smile.

“Come on Connor, let's go home. We've got a movie to watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.


End file.
